You're Scared Of What?
by Dragonlover24186
Summary: "It's the storm isn't it? You're still afraid of lightning after all of these years?"


_ Just an hour longer, I can do this...Just don't show anything, I'll be fine...we'll be fine..._

Because of certain time restraints, Arthur was flying with Alfred over to North America. It wouldn't have been anything to write home about, except for the fact that one of the worst lightning storms in history was taking place over the Atlantic. It shouldn't be a problem really, any experienced pilot can handle the situation, all aircraft are certified to run in even the worst storms with few complications. All pilots, of course, except for those who have some trepidation about it, such as a particular Alfred F. Jones. But with his brother's less than ecstatic attitude about flying, he tried to calm himself down as much as he could. This tactic only worked for twenty minutes or so, until the thunder and lightning surrounded the streamlined jet fighter. As one arc passed right in front of the cockpit, Alfred panicked, pulling the whole plane up drastically before leveling out.

"Alfred! What the bloody hell is wrong with you! Don't just jerk the plane around like that!"

"Sorry, sorry dude...I just...you know..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing..."

Arthur thought for a moment, what could it be?

"It's the storm isn't it? You're still afraid of lightning after all of these years?"

"Of course not! I'm the hero! And the hero isn't afraid of anything, especially not some silly lightn-"

Another crack of thunder was heard as the cabin lit up.

"Ok fine! It is the lightning ok! Can we please just drop this dude"

"No, we really need to ad-"

More lightning came barreling towards them, attracted to the wingtips, it fully engulfed the jet. Lights flickered and the communications system shuttered.

"This is nothing to be afraid of. You're a grown nation now, I thought you would have grown out of this"

"Well I didn't! Maybe I do get nervous and jumpy around it, but everyone has things they don't like"

"And here I thought you were America, the nation on top of the world"

"Oh shut up, I'll throw you out of this cockpit"

"You wouldn't"

"Don't push me...I have an eject button"

"Fine, I guess we shall just talk about this on the ground"

"If you really have to..."

As the storm progressed, the faster and harsher Alfred's reactions got. The plane would jerk and flip all over the skies, each in time with the lightning that only seemed to get worse as they made it to the mainland. Arthur was less than happy about his short plane ride. The barrel rolls, dips and dives were not helping anything, but they did make it down safely. Alfred sprinted inside, throwing the door open and Arthur knew that it wasn't to get out of the rain. He followed soon-after, but at a much slower pace, placing his things neatly on the couch.

"Alfred? Where did you disappear to?"

The young man was nowhere to be found on the first floor. Arthur made his way up the stairs, knowing exactly where to find him then. He opened the door to 'his' room, finding a rather large mountain on one side of the bed.

"Alfred, now really?"

"Just shut up and lay down...Don't say a thing..."

This happened numerous times when he came to visit, though he usually just took it as though Alfred didn't want to sleep alone if he didn't have to. He didn't know that Alfred was still frightened by such a silly thing.

"It's an irrational fear you realize"

"Yah...it's just light and noise...but there's just something about it..."

"Well don't worry too much about it tonight. I am staying for a while remember"

"Yup...though it's mostly for work..."

"It always is. Now goodnight"

"G'night dude..."

As Arthur got himself comfortable, he felt a pressure on his back and a tugging on his shirt.

_Typical Alfred, even the most powerful nations need someone there for them sometimes. _

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER! I am no writer, I'm just doing these for fun :D So sorry, but with my busy schedule, I won't be editing or revising any of these. Feel free to leave a review if you so wish, but if it's critical, I'll take your criticism but I'm not big on revising X( sorry! I love fluffy reviews though :D<p> 


End file.
